cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Call of Duty: Crisis Hailing
Call of Duty: Crisis Hailing is a first person shooter game developed by Treyarch for the Call of Duty franchise, being the thirteenth entry into the main series. It is the second and final installment of the Crisis story line and is set exclusively in the Cold War. Like its predecessor, the game is set in the Taiwan War and the Sino-Indian War of the Cold War, while also being set in the Algierian War. Campaign Setting Plot Missions * Namibia * Namibia * Algieria * Algieria * Algieria * Algieria * Algieria * Taiwan * Taiwan * Hainan * Hainan * Indonesia * Indonesia * Indonesia * Indonesia * Philippines * Philippines * Philippines * Philippines * India * India * India * India * India * China * China * China * China * China * Tibet Characters United States Marine Corps * Mike Harris * Kirby Fihlipes * Richie Chirishi * William Hilbin * Erick Milkinson * Kristoff Gleiss * Hinsin * Childin * Kirvin * Shirley * Lindsey * Merrick * Gibbins * Riley * Mickey Soviet Armed Forces * Hans Remer Chinese People's Liberation Army * Jie Li Hin Chinese National Revolutionary Army * Lin Chih * Shi Hien Indian Army * Brijali Arab Republics * El Tikriti Factions Friendly * United States Marine Corps * Chinese National Revolutionary Army * Indian Army Enemy * Chinese People's Liberation Army * Soviet Armed Forces * Arab Republic Armies Game play The game is a first person shooter in which players, assuming the roles of infantry soldiers, use and fire guns to battle enemies, while also utilizing melee attacks with a knife. While adding some tactical elements, the game is mostly action and adventure oriented, as Call of Duty games are known for. The health system is a rechargeable system, as it was since Call of Duty 2, in which the player's health will automatically recharge when not taking fire. The campaign also commonly features resupply crates, where the player can restock their ammunition and supplies to absolute full count, as well as replenish used ammunition currently in the magazine. In addition to create-a-class, while players can set up their weapons and perks for individual classes, players can also create a soldier for that class as well, where players can change the soldier's appearance and traits. In multiplayer, players can also create and join squads, and multiplayer objectives are now commonly emphasizing teamwork to complete objectives. Multiplayer Maps US Marines vs People's Liberation Army * Invasion * Beijing * Tianjin * Jungles * Riverside * Villages * Trenches * Hillside * Rice Fields * Islands * Jungle Villas * Tree Line * Valley * Tropic Field * Palm Path * Ridge * Jungle Lines * Outskirts * Hail Fire * Palm City * Ambush Perks Perks * Set 1 – ** Special Grenades x 3 ** Satchel Charge x 2 ** RPG-7 x 2 ** Bomb Squad ** Claymore x 2 ** Bandolier ** Primary Grenades x 2 ** M2 Flamethrower * Set 2 – ** Stopping Power ** Fireworks ** Flak Jacket ** Juggernaut ** Camouflage ** Overkill ** Sleight of Hand ** Shades ** Double Tap ** Overkill * Set 3 – ** Deep Impact ** Extreme Conditioning ** Steady Aim ** Toss Back ** Second Chance ** Martyrdom ** Fireproof ** Dead Silence ** Iron Lungs ** Reconnaissance Kill Streaks * 3 – Recon Plane * 4 – Supply Drop * 5 – Artillery * 6 – Dog Attack * 7 – Air Strike * 8 – Gunship Game Types * Free-for-All * Team Deathmatch * War * Ground War * King of the Hill * Capture the Flag * Domination * Sabotage * Search and Destroy * Headquarters * Team Survival * Team Tactical * Squad Deathmatch * Veteran 'Weapons' Assault Rifles * M16A1 * CAR-15 * AKM * M14 * IMI Galil * Simonov SKS * FN Fal * BAR Submachine Guns * American 180 * AKS-74u * PPS 43 * Carl Gustaf * M3 * Thompson Light Machine Guns * M60 * RPD * PKM * RPK * HK21 * Stoner 62 Sniper Rifles * M40 * Dragunov SVD Shotguns * Mossberg 500 * SPAS 12 Sidearms * M1911 * Makarov * M19 Machine Guns * M2 Browning * SG 43 Goryunov Launchers * M72 LAW * RPG-7 * FIM-92 Stinger Grenades * M67 Frag * Smoke * Tabun * Flare Equipment * Satchel Charge * Claymore * Binoculars Flamethrowers * M2 Flamethrower Knives * Knife * Machete * Bowie Knife Attachments * Sights – ** Red Dot Sight ** ACOG Scope ** Sniper Scope * Barrel – ** Suppressor * Under Barrel – ** Grenade Launcher ** Masterkey ** Bayonet ** Grip * Mod – ** Extended Magazines 'Vehicles' Tanks * American – ** M60 Patton ** M8 AGS ** M67 Zippo * Chinese – ** Type 59 Air Craft * American – ** F4 Fantom ** UH-1 Huey Water Craft * American – ** PBR Ground Vehicles * American – ** M35 ** M112 * Chinese – ** ZIS 150 ** BTR 60 Secondary Modes Survival Crisis Hailing ''sees the return of survival mode from past ''Modern Warfare ''and ''Iron Wolf ''games. Survival can be played alone, split screen and online with up to four players. Same as in ''World at War, players work to survive waves of countless enemy troops. Players obtain and upgrade weapons, unlock new areas and obtain power ups to help defend themselves from the increasing and deadlier waves of enemies, even calling in fire teams of friendly bots to help them. There are two modes in survival; default, in which the player, or players, complete a certain set and the game ends, or classic, in which the player, or players, defend themselves from endless waves of enemies until they are finally overrun. As the survival match goes on, the waves of enemies become more numerous and increasingly difficult. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Category:Games